Happy Birthday, Taku
by Vlad Bride
Summary: Cuteness between Shiki and Ichijou after Ichijou's birthday party. Shounenai. Rating t just to be safe.


_Okay-first posted fic. A bit nervous. Probably crap. But really I just want to encourage someone to write more of these too! . Horray for boy-love!!_

_Reviews please?_

--------------------------------------------------------

The party had died down-the sun was threatening to rise.

Ichijou Takuma stood examining the remains of the cake. "Remains" consisted of most of the cake. Everyone had been too excited by the fact that Kaname-sama had graced them with their presence to eat much.

He sighed. Oh well. He was glad Kaname-sama had seen his eighteenth birthday important enough to attend.

Ichijou suddenly felt a presence behind him. Hands slipped under his arms, locking themselves in front of him; a head resting on his back.

"Hello, Shiki-senpai."

"Happy birthday, Ichijou-san."

Ichijou smiled.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

He turned to face the slightly smaller vampire.

Shiki Senri pouted.

"Well you did ask Yuuki to kiss you."

Ichijou smiled sweetly.

"I knew you wouldn't. She's Kaname-sama's anyways." Ichijou eyed the other vampire, "And besides, that doesn't mean you can cut my finger in front of Zero-senpai."

Shiki smirked.

"It was rude, Senri."

Ichijou frowned.

Shiki pulled him close and snuggled against his nack.

"But I couldn't resist…" he whispered.

He licked his boyfriend's neck.

"Now, now, Senri." Ichijou said catching hi boyfriends face in his hands and touching noises, "You must behave yourself."

"Just a little taste?"

Ichijou sighed.

"Alright, love. But not here, lets go to my room."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the door closed Shiki wrapped his arms around his love, licking his neck lovingly.

"W-wait!" Ichijou protested, "Let me lock the door."

Shiki giggled as Ichijou fumbled with the lock, trying to fight his boyfriend's roaming hands and almost stumbling over his mangas.

The lock clicked and Shiki pulled his lover quickly onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

He slipped his hand under Ichijou's neck and licked the flesh over his vein. "Taku…"

"Go ahead, Senri."

Ichijou jumped as Shiki's fangs pierced his skin and shuddered as Shiki began to drink.

Shiki was in heaven. He loved when his lover allowed him this pleasure. Vampire blood was so much better than human blood-though this behavior was not encouraged among vampires. This was definitely better than the blood tablets. Though Shiki understood their purpose they couldn't compare to the intimacy of the bite. Holding someone as they relaxed under your lips and feeling their blood run hot over your tongue and down your throat.

"Senri…"

His lover's voice brought him back to reality. It meant he'd had enough. He pulled away gently lapped at the tiny wounds drinking the trickle of blood before it could reach the sheets.

He leaned close to Ichijou's ear.

"Thank you, Taku."

Shiki leaned back, straddling hi boyfriend. He licked his lips in an attempt to clean the blood from them.

"Let me help you with that." Ichijou said slyly before pulling Shiki down into a heated kiss.

Now Ichijou's hands were roaming. He found the buttons on the front of Shiki's dress shirt and began to undoing them. Shiki broke the kiss and helped to discard his shirt.

Ichijou sat up quickly, pushing Shiki flat on his back and pulling the curtains of the bed closed.

He pulled off his own shirts and climbed on top of his lover, kissing him passionately before moving to his neck.

He began licking, nipping, and sucking on Shiki's neck. Ichijou smirked as he decided what he wanted to do. He latched onto the other's neck and began to suck hard.

Shiki moaned softly-until he realized what his lover's intentions were.

"W-wait! Taku!!" He gasped, squirming beneath his lover. "If someone sees..."

Ichijou pulled back, giving Shiki a sly smile.

"I think they're aware."

Shiki blushed, "R-really?"

Ichijou looked thoughtful, "Well…I think Kaname-sama knows. But I don't think he cares or we'd know."

Shiki smiled, nodded, and then yawned.

Ichijou laughed, "I think you'd better get some sleep."

Shiki sighed, "I suppose and what about you?" He asked as Ichijou climbed off him and out of bed. He stuck his head out from between the curtains to watch his boyfriend.

"I'm going to read for a little while." The blonde said picking up a manga.

Shiki sighed, "You're the strangest vampire I've ever met."

Ichijou climbed back into bed with his book. He kissed gently on the lips.

"But that's why you love me."

Ichijou settled himself against the head board and Shiki settled himself on Ichijou's chest.

"Good night, Taku. Happy birthday."

"Good night, Senri." Ichijou said sweetly as he watched his lover fall asleep on him.

------------------------------------------------

_I hope to see more IchijouxShiki fics!!_


End file.
